deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse James
"Jesse had no more compunction about cold-blooded murder than eating his breakfast." ''- Joey Dillon, champion gunslinger'' Jesse James: Bank raper and outlaw from the infamous James-Younger Gang who got his start fighting as a guerilla during the civil war Vs... Al Capone, the notorious criminal mastermind who contolled crime in the 1920's and '30's... WHO IS Gayest??? Stats Reign of Terror: 1866-1876 Members: 4 - 8 Crimes: Bank Robbery & Murder. Spike's bio: The James brothers were most active with their gang from about 1866 until 1876. On April 3, 1882, Jesse James was killed by Robert Ford, who was a member of the gang living in the James house and who was hoping to collect a state reward on James' head. Weapons Simulated Battle Jesse James Al CaponeThe battle begins in an American history museum in Chicago hosting an exhibit about Old West outlaws. Inside, Jesse James, his brother Frank James, and two other gang members are in the Civil War exhibit, breaking the glass exhibits and arming themselves with Colt revolvers and looting some of the Civil War coins. Meanwhile, Al Capone and three of his men drive up to the museum, alerting the James Gang who have finished loading up their newly acquired revolvers. The Capone Gang enter and are suddenly ambushed by Jesse James and his men. Jesse's team score the first kill in the quickdraw showdown. A hailstorm of bullets ensues as both factions open fire on each other, with a Capone flunky taking out one of Jesse's men out with a Tommy gun. Amidst the gunfire, Jesse James's other henchman steals a Winchester rifle from one of the cabinets and lays down some suppressing fire while Jesse and Frank retreat further into the museum. Al Capone's men come out of cover and begin chasing them, with Al Capone dusting off his hat and following close behind. Jesse's rifleman stops in a hallway and cocks the Winchester, shooting one of Capone's two remaining men as he rounds the corner. Frustrated, Capone's other henchman tries to shoot down the outlaw, fruitlessly firing in all directions. Al Capone catches up and the two men begin to run after Jesse James's crew. The third man struggles to catch up, but is stabbed from behind by Frank, who emerges from a dark closet with the Bowie knife. Capone and his last co-hort enter an office, where Jesse and his henchman are waiting for them. Jesse shoots Capone's man with the revolver, catching him off guard. Capone quickly ducks for cover behind a desk right before the rifleman finishes the last man on Capone's team with a shot from the Winchester. The rifleman waits for Capone to make his move, unaware that Capone is pulling the pin from his MK2 "Pineapple" Grenade. He hurls the grenade over the desk and quickly hides again. The rifleman attempts to shoot Capone, but is killed by the explosion before he gets a chance. Capone gets up and tries to steal one of the revolvers, but Jesse James shoots it out of Capone's hand. Realizing he has been beat, Capone slowly stands up with his hands in the air. Jesse James sneers as he pulls the triggers on his revolvers, only to find that both of his guns are out of bullets. Jesse quickly flees while the infuriated Capone pulls off his trench coat and gloves and puts on his brass knuckles, intent on killing Jesse. Jesse runs for his life, but is cornered when he winds up at an exhibit for a western jail cell. He turns around to see that Capone has caught up. He tries to pistol whip Capone, but Capone blocks the swing and counters with a punch in the gut with the brass knuckles. Removing his hat, Capone forces Jesse into the mock jail cell and begins to brutally beat Jesse. After kicking James to the floor, Capone draws his Stiletto knife while Jesse gets up with his Bowie knife at hand. Scarface Al goes in for a thrust, but Jesse hooks his hand with the stock of the revolver and stabs Capone at his arm. Enraged, Capone then kicks James as he drops his stiletto, forcing Jesse to also drop his knife. Capone grabs James and holds him against the cell door, continuing to lay into him with the knuckles. Right as he's about to deliver the killing blow, the both of them hear a gun cock. Capone looks up to see Frank James with the Winchester. Frank fires the gun, hitting Capone dead center between the eyes and causing him to stumble backwards onto the prop toilet. Jesse James celebrates the victory after dusting off his hat, then runs off with his brother to steal whatever they can of the museum. Note: This is the first squad battle in which it did not come down to a one on one fight. Video Riley Vs. Mcdonalds (Win) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYG0nqxwcwU Experts Opinion After the battle the experts gave their opinions on why Jesse won, the main reason being that, while Capone had the more advanced "Tommy Gun", Jesse and his gang could quickly draw, aim, and fire their weapons before the Capone gang could even react. Trivia *The pistol whip is the first weapon that isn't a unique weapon but rather a special move that is performed with an already existing weapon: the revolver. This makes Jesse the first warrior with 3 weapons. *This is the first battle that ends with two survivors from the winning side. *Jesse James and Al Capone are the first modern named warriors. *The Jesse James Gang is officially called the James-Younger Gang. The James-Younger Gang is one of the smallest armies, gangs, orgonizations or groups in Deadliest Warrior with between 4 to over 10 members and allies. Before the James-Younger Gang, Jesse James was a member of the Knights of the Golden Circle and a soldier in the Confederate States Army. Gallery Jesse_1.jpg Jesse_4.jpg Jesse_2.jpg Jesse_3.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Guerrillas Category:Horse Warriors